Take On Your Responsibilities!
by ScarlettRin
Summary: "Rika knew very well that kind of kisses, as much as Ryo did know her body reactions to the burning contact of their lips: their bedroom was going to become very, very, very hot on that Christmas morning, judging by the intensity of Rika's kisses...yet someone preferred a more traditional Christmas." [Flashfic] [Kind of sequel to "Little Big Love"]


_Hello everybody! This short oneshot is just a simple picture of how I imagine Ryo and Rika's life together. This can be also intended as a sequel to my other short oneshot "Little Big Love". Really hope you like it and please, leave a comment if you can, they mean so much to me!_

 _By the way, if you like this I'm planning to write a third and last "part"._

 _Xoxo_

 _L._

* * *

 **TAKE ON YOUR RESPONSIBILITIES!**

Everything was dark and cold. In the distance, she could see the Digital Gate closing for the umpteenth time, without knowing if it would ever open again.

Ryo's profile stood out backlit as he greeted sadly his companions: Kazu and Kenta were crying as well as Takato, who was trying to act strong. Henry tried to cheer Ryo up by grabbing his shoulder, but his worried expression betrayed him. Jeri's eyes were moist as she looked around, searching for Rika.

But she was far away, warm tears falling down her cheeks. He would never have seen her crying, especially not now that he was leaving her to disappear into the vastness of the Digital World. Once again. For his own choice. Protecting the world was still more important than being by her side.

"I prefer to know you will hate me forever while you are safe, rather than letting you love me in a world continuously jeopardized by dimensional distortions or attacked by dark Digimon. Please, forgive me, but it is because I love you more than my own life that I have to go. I do not regret what we have done: it is because I'll love you forever that I asked you to do it. And every day I'll look at this necklace I will be happy of our choice."

His words kept on repeating in her mind. The more they repeated, the more they nauseated her. How could he be so… so… so selfish and altruist at the same time?! And, above all, why had she chosen to marry the bravest, most altruistic, most charming, funniest and nicest idiot of all the idiots of the world? She was only 18 and she acted as stupidly as her mother did 18 years before. What a shame.

Ryo glanced one last time at the horizon, hoping to see the figure of his young and beautiful wife Rika coming to say her last goodbye. He grasped the wedding ring hanging on his neck chain, trying to feel her closer, sure as he was that she wasn't coming to say farewell. He abandoned her after promising to stay by her side forever, every day of their life, only a few months before; he deserved neither farewells nor forgiveness.

He crossed the bright threshold and disappeared into the Digital World.

* * *

Rika woke up with a start, sweaty and trembling. She starred at the golden ring around her finger, then her eyes looked down at the male hand resting on her belly. The atmosphere was warm, his perfume was strong and his arms were tight around her waist.

She lied down again, turning towards him. Ryo was sleeping blissfully by her side, his hair ruffled and his breath regular. A neck chain enclosed his collar and sparkled in the darkness, a wedding ring hanging in it. Rika smiled, moving away a lock of hair from his forehead and then moving her hand across his cheek, a little bristly due to the unshaved two-days-beard. He muttered something in his sleep, grabbing her hand from his cheek and making it slide on his lips, with a usual movement.

"Stop having nightmares." He mumbled.

"I wouldn't do any if only I didn't marry the hero of two worlds."

At hearing those words, Ryo idly opened one blue eye. He drew Rika in his arms with one hand as he moved her hair behind her ear with the other one.

"I'm sorry you had to suffer because of me. And that you still are. I've never forgiven myself for abandoning you in the Real World right after our marriage. I won't leave anymore from now on, you know that, don't you?" he asked, worried.

"Even because everything's fine now, isn't it?" she whispered sensually in his ear.

"Well, since I had to leave you alone once, I decided to fix everything properly once for all; just in case you wanted me back in our house!" he laughed lightly, sliding his hands under her nightdress, with a sexy but familiar gesture.

"It was only luck and you know it." Rika smiled back, looking maliciously at him.

"Of course I do. After all, 90% of all my life successes were just strokes of luck." He sniggered maliciously, before kissing her passionately.

Rika knew very well that kind of kisses, as much as he did know her body reactions to the burning contact of their lips: their bedroom was going to become very, very, very hot on that Christmas morning, judging by the intensity of Rika's kisses.

Yet someone preferred a more traditional Christmas.

Suddenly, the door slammed open with a heavy thud and two little hurricanes entered the room, shouting as little Indians. Ryo and Rika moved instantly away as the little 5-year-old blond girl jumped nimbly on their bed and, like a little wildcat, threw herself on Ryo's chest. Ryo groaned in pain, breathless, as the 3-year-old boy plodded towards Rika, who was hiding under the covers.

" _V_ ake u _b_ , _v_ ake u _b_ , mommy!" the little blue-eyed and brown-haired boy said, sweetly hugging Rika's covered shape.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS, IT'S CHRISTMAS!" shouted the girl, jumping on her knees on Ryo's stomach. "Wake up daddy, wake-up!"

"Oh jeez, Rin, you weigh a lot…" Ryo muttered, suffering.

"It's Christmas! We should be opening the gifts under the tree!" little Rin said.

"Yes, the gi _vt_ s mommy!" repeated the 3-year-old boy, digging under the covers to finally find his mother's embrace.

"And we have to make a mortal snowball combat!" added Rin, with her smartass attitude.

"The sno _v_ , mommy!" the boy repeated once again.

"Stop doing the parrot, Ryuuji!" Rin complained, blowing raspberries.

"No, you stop!" whimpered the boy, before throwing himself on Ryo's chest to grab his sister.

"I… think… I have… an internal… bleeding…" Ryo muttered, suffering.

Rika burst out laughing as she hold Ryuuji back in her arms, taking him from his father's chest.

"Come on, be good, stop bickering. Today we will do everything unless you kill your dad earlier." Rika rebuked them patiently.

"Daddyyyy, gifts, snowballs!" Rin implored, lying on his father's chest, peevishly.

"Hey, young lady, if you don't stop entering your mom and dad's room without knocking before, you won't get any Christmas gift, got it?!" Ryo reprimanded her.

"What a bore! Anyway, you should stop kissing in bed, because then you will make me more brothers and I already have more than enough with him!" Rin grumbled, pointing at Ryuuji in his mother's arms.

"Hey, how do you know about making babies?!" Ryo asked, taking Rin in his arms.

"Granny Rumiko told me."

"Oh Gosh…" Rika sighed, desperate.

"I'm not leaving this one with your mother anymore." Ryo grumbled, getting up with Rin in his arms.

"Well, I'd rather not having another brother, if you please." Rin added, frowning.

"I don't want too!" Ryuuji echoed.

"Neither mommy wants! So we make the majority!" Rika smiled, getting up too with her son in her arms.

"Dad would like to have another baby, though." Ryo snorted annoyed.

"Dad, please don't be so stubborn and inappropriate or you might wound mommy's feelings by persisting in this way." Rin reprimanded him.

"Mommy, I don't unde _d_ stand Rin." Ryuuji whispered in Rika's ear, confused.

"Why are you always talking like an adult even though you're only 5?" Ryo asked, staring at his little daughter, perplexed.

"Because I like reading a lot, daddy. So I learn lots of new words. By the way, I'm wondering if Santa has brought me the book _'Physics explained to children'_ I asked him in my letter. Why don't we go and get a look under the tree?"

Ryo turned towards Rika with an exasperated expression. His wife shrugged and smiled amused, saying:

"Hey, if you had remained in the Digiworld, all this wouldn't have happened. Take on your responsibilities!"


End file.
